Koko ni iru yo
by Raineze
Summary: Aku.. koma? Dengan cara semengerikan itu? UPDATED! KOKO NI IRU YO CHAPTER 2 Wanna give me some advice for this amateur fic? Jebal minna-san, chingudeul xD
1. Chapter 1

Koko ni Iru yo (prolog)

Suasana ruang rawat intensif terlihat lengang. Sinar matahari diam-diam menelusup melalui celah jendela. Memberikan sinarnya untuk menghangatkan wajah damai itu. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya mengatup. Dan helaian rambutnya menghiasi kening indah itu. Suara nada-nada monoton dari berbagai alat rumah sakit yang menopang hidupnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan berarti.

Ia koma.

Cairan infus masih tetap setia menetes satu demi satu. Menjadi saksi bisu. Lelaki berwajah damai itu tetap terdiam. Terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Tak beranjak sejengkal pun. Seperti enggan membuka matanya untuk melihat dunia. Seperti enggan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba benda. Seperti enggan membuka bibirnya untuk kembali melantunkan untaian indah. Seperti enggan melakukan apapun.

Senyumannya yang meluluhkan perlahan lenyap. Tatapan matanya yang teduh menghanyutkan kini terpejam. Jemari lentiknya yang biasa memainkan tuts-tuts piano dan menghasilkan dentingan indah kini tergolek kaku. Dan juga kelincahan buku-buku jarinya dalam memetik gitar kini kehilangan kelincahannya.

Hampa.

Itulah yang tersirat dari pemilik wajah pangeran merangkap malaikat itu. Terlelap dalam kesendirian. Berusaha bertahan dari malaikat maut yang siap membawanya kapanpun ia ingin. Seperti boneka. Diam. Diam. Dan diam.

Tim medis terus mencari cara agar lelaki itu cepat tersadar dari koma-nya. Paling tidak ia menunjukkan sedikit perkembangan. Namun nihil. Kian lama, tubuh lemahnya kian melemah. Sedikit demi sedikit fungsi organnya tergerogoti. Semakin jauh, semakin dalam, semakin gelap.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau mendengarku.." ujar seorang lelaki lain yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Digenggamnya tangan itu erat. Tak peduli buku-buku jarinya memutih. Berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan untuk tangan dingin itu.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, hyung." Lanjutnya lagi. Setetes air mata bergulir menuruni pipi putihnya. Tidak diterimanya respon apapun. Lelaki itu masih membisu.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus seperti ini hyung? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku? Apa kau tidak ingin mengacak rambutku? Apa kau tidak ingin memetik gitarmu lagi untukku hyung?" katanya lirih. Disentuhnya pipi yang dingin itu penuh kasih. Rasa sesak menguasai rongga dadanya. Membuatnya tak bisa menahan isakannya. Menyaksikan Hyung terkasihnya yang biasanya selalu ceria kemudian menjadi boneka membuatnya begitu terguncang.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah membiarkanku meneteskan air mata," ujarnya ketika ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol isakannya. "Biasanya begitu aku meneteskan air mata, kau akan langsung mengusapnya seperti ini," lanjutnya. Digerakkannya jari itu mendekati pipinya kemudian disekanya air matanya menggunakan jari Hyungnya.

"Lalu kau tersenyum padaku, menggenggam kedua bahuku, dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan itu selalu membuatku yakin akan ucapanmu adalah benar." Katanya berusaha tersenyum. Namun senyuman hambar yang dapat tersungging di bibirnya.

Disandarkannya kepalanya ke sisi ranjang. Dipejamkannya matanya, mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakan hyungnya.

"Hyung, jika aku bisa, aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu. Biarlah aku yang merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, hyung.."

Lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Tak menjawab ataupun sekedar menggerakkan jari. Sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya, sedikit membuat wajahnya lebih segar, namun pucat itu masih tersisa. Nada-nada monoton itu tetap tak berubah. Masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Suara isakan kecil perlahan terdengar. Diiringi jatuhnya setetes air mata di punggung tangan berbalut infus itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata juga ikut bergulir di wajah damai bermandikan sinar matahari itu..

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

**Koko ni iru yo**

**.**

**inspired by 49 Days**

**Warning: shounen-ai, typo(s), amateur**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan pelan angin senja kembali menerpa wajah dingin yang tak bergerak itu. Elektrokardiograf dan alat-alat penopang hidup lainnya masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Tetap monoton. Ujung selimut pun masih rapi tanpa sedikit lipatan yang diciptakan lelaki yang tengah mengalami koma tersebut.

Di sudut ruangan, tepatnya di sofa dalam ruang rawat lelaki itu, terdapat seorang lelaki lain tertidur disana. Raut lelah terlihat jelas dalam garis wajahnya. Tertidur di sana tanpa sehelai selimut di hari yang dingin tentu saja membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Namun baginya, rasa menggigil itu tidak sebanding dengan usaha keras lelaki di ranjang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya itu dalam melawan maut yang terus saja menyeringai padanya.

Klek.

Suara knop pintu yang terbuka pelan membangunkan lelaki yang tengah tertidur di sofa tadi. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan duduk, menyesuaikan retinanya menerima cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan dengan cara menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah berbentuk sabit. Dirapikannya tatanan rambut yang sedikit berantakan ketika ia tidur tanpa bantal di sofa yang membuat tubuhnya sakit itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada seseorang yang mendatangi ruang rawat kakaknya itu.

"Annyeong hyung," sapanya pelan.

"Annyeong Jaejin-ah," jawabnya. Lelaki yang bernama Jaejin itu tahu betul apa maksud tujuan orang yang ia kenal baik itu mendatangi ruangan kakaknya. Oleh karena itu, ia mempersilakan lelaki itu menghampiri ranjang dan memberikan sebuah kursi untuknya duduk.

"Masih sama."

"Ne. Belum ada perubahan apapun."jawab Jaejin parau. Seketika tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Sesuatu kembali menohoknya setiap kali membicarakan kakaknya yang terbaring koma tanpa perubahan apapun. Sudah lima bulan ia menemani kakaknya disini, mengajaknya bicara setiap hari yang berarti berbicara seorang diri, dan sudah lima bulan pula ia berusaha keras tetap kuat di hadapan semua orang, terlebih pada kakaknya itu.

"Aku tahu ini berat, Jae. Karena aku juga merasakannya," dielusnya puncak kepala Jaejin pelan. Jaejin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan kakaknya.

"Aku... hanya tak habis pikir, hyung. Kenapa Jonghyun hyung bisa tertidur selama lima bulan penuh. Hanya tertidur, hyung, tidak melakukan hal lain. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini semua bukan kehendak Jonghyun. Tapi kehendak Tuhan."

"Aku tahu. Kenapa Tuhan tega membuat Jonghyun hyung berada di ambang kematian tanpa siapapun di sisinya? Hanya seorang diri hyung. Apa salah Jonghyun hyung hingga harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini?" ucap Jaejin semakin parau. Butiran kristal bening mulai menggunung di pelupuk matanya.

"Uljima. Jonghyun takkan suka melihatmu terjatuh seperti ini."

"Wonbin hyung, kau tak mengerti! Kau tak tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi diriku yang terus saja terombang-ambing. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan hyung!" seru Jaejin mulai kalut. Ditariknya surai coklatnya kuat. Kedua pipinya sudah dibanjiri sungai kecil sekarang.

"Aku mengerti Jaejin!" balas Wonbin tak kalah keras. Membuat Jaejin terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyadari Jaejin terdiam, Wonbin kembali bersuara sembari memegang kedua bahu Jaejin.

"Maaf aku membentakmu."

". . . ." tiada jawaban apapun dari mulut Jaejin. Hanya diam membisu seraya mencengkeram sprei putih ranjang Jonghyun kuat. Menimbulkan bekas kusut setelahnya.

"Ya! Kau harus makan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Sesuap saja.. ya?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, supaya kau bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Biarkan saja aku disini."

"Aish, dimana-mana semua orang itu ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, tahu!"

"Dan aku tidak."

"Dasar abnormal!"

"Biar saja."

"Ck. Yonghwa-ya! Makan!"

"Tidak, hyung!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak."

"Makan! Buka mulutmu, cepat!"

". . . ."

"Yonghwa-ya.. kumohon makanlah sesuaaap saja, ya?"

"Tidak, Yunho hyung."

Seketika itu pula Yunho melemas. Lelah ia memaksa adiknya untuk makan barang sesuap saja. Dalam pikirannya, apa susahnya menelan sesendok bubur? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengunyah, cukup telan dan selesai. Namun Yonghwa tetap bersikukuh tidak mau menelan bubur di sendok yang sedari tadi dipegang Yunho.

Pandangannya hanya lurus menatap jendela-lebih tepatnya ruangan seberang kamarnya yang dibatasi dengan jalan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Ruang rawat yang jendelanya selalu dibiarkan terbuka tanpa ditutup sehelai gorden pun. Ruang rawat yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pasien yang amat dirindukannya.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

". . . ."

"Jonghyun.." gumam Yonghwa tanpa sadar. Lalu setetes air mata bergulir begitu saja menuruni pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu." Lagi, air mata kembali bergulir menuruni garis rahang tegasnya, kemudian menderas dan terus menderas. Menangis dalam diam.

Yunho terpaku. Dilupakannya masalah sesendok bubur tadi. Ia kembali merasakan sakit yang dirasakan adiknya, Yonghwa. Tentu saja peristiwa buruk lima bulan yang lalu takkan dilupakannya. Peristiwa buruk yang menimpa adiknya dan Jonghyun, hingga Jonghyun mengalami koma dan akhirnya semua menjadi seperti ini.

"Minggir, hyung" ucap Yonghwa datar. Kemudian ia bergerak menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

**Jung Yonghwa POV**

Jonghyun, jeongmal bogoshippo. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Leluconmu tidak lucu! Kau tahu, aku hancur. Hancur begitu mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang begitu nyata itu. Kenapa harus kau yang mengalami ini? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Kau hidup dengan banyak cinta yang ditujukan padamu. Banyak orang yang mencintaimu. Sedangkan aku? Hanya Yunho hyung yang peduli padaku. Selebihnya, tidak ada. Jonghyun, satu kata untukmu. Aku mencintaimu dan amat merindukanmu. Bisakah kau buka kembali matamu dan biarkan aku saja yang koma? Aku rela. Apapun itu akan kulakukan asalkan kau membuka matamu lagi, dan kau menampakkan lesung pipi indahmu lagi.

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih yang dingin ini. Kugigit bibir bawahku dan dengan sedikit gemetar kuraih knop pintu. Kuputar perlahan hingga membuka sedikit. Tampak Wonbin dan Jaejin sedang berbicara. Jaejin.. dia menangis lagi. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya sedikit merah. Kuberanikan diriku memasuki ruangan hening ini. Melangkah kecil ke dalamnya. Membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu serempak.

"Hyung,"

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar sebagai jawabannya. Jaejin melangkah menghampiriku setelah menyeka air matanya yang tadi mengalir deras. Mencoba bersikap tegar di hadapanku, yang sebenarnya sama hancurnya denganku.

"Jaejin-ah. Ayo kita makan. Kau belum makan, bukan?" ucap Wonbin menepuk punggung Jaejin yang hanya mengangguk lesu. Ditariknya Jaejin keluar ruangan hingga hanya tersisa aku dan Jonghyun di ruangan ini.

**Jung Yonghwa POV end**

Pemuda berpakaian putih dengan paduan warna merah marun khas rumah sakit itu menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Lama ia terdiam, seluruh kata-katanya terasa tertelan kembali setiap ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam. Hingga helaian surai kecoklatannya sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Sementara di ranjang, pemuda yang masih terbaring koma itu tetap terkulai dengan selimut yang menutupi separuh badannya. Sama seperti pemuda satunya, ia juga terdiam.

Yonghwa mengangkat kepalanya, tak peduli seburuk apa penampilannya saat ini. Hancur, berantakan, atau apapun kosakata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan penampilannya sekarang ini. Diraihnya jemari pucat Jonghyun yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang, dan digenggamnya erat tangan dingin itu.

"Annyeong Jonghyun-ah." sapanya sehangat mungkin. Yang sejatinya begitu parau. Diusapnya kening indah itu pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Tak dijawab, tentu saja. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Hambar.

"Hey, kau tahu? Hari ini aku berhasil kemari seorang diri. Yah, meskipun perutku terasa perih. Itu hebat bukan?"

". . . . ."

"Setiap malam, aku pasti memaksa keluar untuk menatap langit yang penuh bintang di balkon."

". . . . ."

"Biasanya, setiap malam baik aku maupun kau pasti menggedor pintu rumah yang lainnya, menariknya keluar, dan merebahkan diri di padang rumput disamping playgroup Ibu Kim. Dan bertahan disana sampai pukul 10 malam. Kau tentu ingat, kan?"

". . . . ."

"Sekarang rasanya berbeda. Tak ada dirimu mengubah segalanya. Setiap aku menengok ke samping, sosokmu tidak ada. Padahal aku yakin kau baru saja tersenyum ke arahku."

Dibelainya surai coklat itu. Dihayatinya rasa lembut yang menelusup melalui pori-pori jemarinya. Membiarkan segala kenangan mereka terputar ulang bagai sebuah film lama. Hangatnya sinar mentari yang menerpa wajah mereka, sejuknya angin musim gugur, manisnya permen gula-gula, semuanya. Semuanya. Semuanya kembali terputar ulang. Seolah mereka baru saja menjalaninya. Lembaran-lembaran bertuliskan tinta emas itu terus tersibak. Membuka ulang segala memori manis itu satu demi satu.

Yonghwa menghela napas pelan. Bahunya sekarang terasa lebih ringan. Ia mulai bisa tersenyum kembali, meskipun hanya sebentar. Senyumannya lenyap ketika matanya menangkap garis-garis yang terus bergerak di alat-alat yang menopang hidup Jonghyun. Ia memang tak mengerti betul apa arti garis-garis tersebut, namun yang ia sesali adalah; kenapa Jonghyun tidak membuka matanya sedikit saja? Apa itu terlalu sulit?

"Tak bisakah kau meminta kelopak matamu kembali membuka?"

**to be continued...**

**by Raineze, 20 Oktober 2012**


	3. Chapter 3 - I am coma? With that way?

**Koko ni iru yo *chapter 2**

**.**

**Jung Yonghwa  
Lee Jonghyun**

**.**

**.**

Note: kalau fontnya bold italic, itu berarti suara batin(?) castnya yaa :)

**_Gelap. Dimana ini?_**

**_Siapapun tolong beritahu aku! Aku tidak suka tempat gelap!_**

**_Aku tak bisa melihat apapun disini. Aku tak bisa meraba apapun disini. Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun disini, deru nafas dan detak jantungku sekalipun.._**

**_Apa aku sudah.. berada di alam lain?_**

**_Ah!_**

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan sekitarku yang tiba-tiba terang benderang. Silau. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, mencoba melihat apa yang ada disini meskipun agak sulit.

Tak ada apapun. Hanya warna putih sejauh mata memandang ke arah manapun. Aku juga tak dapat melihat bayangan tubuhku di lantai tanpa dasar ini. Tempat aneh macam apa ini?

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara, seperti sebuah bisikan halus namun datar.

"Si-Siapa kau?"

Sosok pemuda berbalutkan pakaian serba hitam. Berkulit putih pucat. Matanya berwarna hitam, tapi begitu bening dan indah. Garis rahangnya juga terpahat sempurna. Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekatiku. Semakin dekat, aromanya menguar tajam. Membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

Tap.

Dengan satu langkah panjangnya, ia berhasil menggenggam kedua bahuku. Mencengkeramnya erat, sambil menyeringai kecil dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Katakan padaku siapa dirimu!"

"Lee Jonghyun. Lahir 15 Mei 1990. Umur 23 tahun. Seorang gitaris. Memiliki satu adik laki-laki bernama Lee Jaejin. Berat badan 64 kg. Tinggi badan 182 cm. Benar?" katanya santai sambil membaca sebuah buku yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tak mengerti. Menatap pemuda bertatapan tajam itu takut.

"Kau sebenarnya makhluk macam apa?"

"Ehm. Aku, siapa ya? Sulit menjelaskannya padamu. Kalian bangsa manusia takkan mengerti."

"Katakan saja padaku! Iblis? Malaikat?" desakku berusaha menepis cengkeramannya yang kian kuat dan menyakitkan.

"Hmm, apa ya? Iblis, tidak juga. Malaikat, hmm entahlah.." katanya memijat dagu. Cih. Sok sekali dia. Kutepis tangannya yang bertengger di bahuku. Balas menatapnya yang penuh seringaian datar.

"Oh oh oh, jangan bermain-main denganku. Kau akan menyesal!" desisnya di telingaku.

"Sudah katakan saja apa yang terjadi disini! Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun selain kita disini?"

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama denganmu. Begini, aku Kang Minhyuk. Kau tau, kau lama sekali datangnya. Aku bosan menunggumu disini. Andaikan disini ada video game atau semacamnya mungkin aku tak terlalu bosan. Tapi, ayolah. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari tempat kosong seperti ini?"

"Hah?"

"Sudah kukatakan kau takkan mengerti. Ayo, ikut aku!" katanya menggamit tanganku.

"Kemana?"

Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja pintu keluar."

.

Kuikuti langkah panjangnya dengan sedikit tersaruk-saruk. Makhluk itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah muncul dengan tidak jelasnya, kemudian menarik tanganku menuju pintu keluar yang tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya. Awas saja kalau dia hanya mempermainkanku.

"Ini tempat macam apa?"

"Ini? Tempat diantara kedua alam yang berbeda. Semacam jembatan dari alam pertama menuju alam kedua. Apa kau mengerti? Jika tidak aku minta maaf, aku bukan guide yang baik.. Yah, aku memang masih trainee."

Apa katanya? Guide? Trainee?

"Apa maksudmu, Kang?"

"Jangan memanggilku 'Kang'! Panggil saja aku Minhyuk!" serunya, di telingaku. Cukup nyaring dan memekakkan.

"Ya sudah! Jangan berteriak-teriak. Cih, guide macam apa kau? Membuat turismu badmood" ketusku dan ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dimana pintu keluarnya?"

"Disana. Makanya kalau jalan jangan seperti siput! Ck, turis macam apa kau? Membuat guide-mu badmood" tunjuknya ke arah kanan. Ekor mataku mengikuti kemana telunjuknya menunjuk. Dan.. ha! Tidak ada apapun yang terlihat. Untuk kali ini aku ingin diam saja. Bisa gila aku berlama-lama dengannya.

"Masuklah." katanya mempersilakan ketika kami sudah tiba di depan pintu yang sejak tadi tak tampak. Seperti fatamorgana, sekejap muncul sekejap kemudian menghilang lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Diikuti gesekan langkah sepatu Kang di belakangku. Sedikit takut dengan apa yang ada di sekitar, kugenggam tangan Kang erat untuk memastikan aku tak seorang diri disini.

"Ini adalah ruangan yang memuat segala memorimu."

Di setiap sudut, di setiap sisi, di sepanjang ruangan yang seolah tanpa ujung itu, terputar slide demi slide. Satu demi satu. Membuat tubuh ringkih itu terpaku. Semakin dipereratnya genggaman tangannya. Segalanya berputar, tanpa jeda, terus berputar... tanpa henti.

Bagaikan sebuah buku kuno yang halaman-halamannya sudah menguning, lembaran itu terbuka lagi. Menguarkan aroma khas yang memanjakan penciuman siapapun yang merasakannya. Pemuda bersama guide-nya itu memandanginya satu demi satu.

Terpaku.

Melihat slide-slide yang memuat kebersamaannya bersama seorang pemuda lain. Tersenyum, bercanda, tertawa, bersenang-senang, semua dilakukannya bersama pemuda itu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Yonghwa hyung-mu."

Ia hanya mengangguk. Memandangi slide itu kembali. Berusaha mengingat-ingat semua itu. Mulai berjalan menuju slide lainnya. Diikuti Kang Minhyuk dibelakangnya.

"I-Ini.. apa maksudnya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, pada Minhyuk yang sedang memandangi slide yang lainnya. Ditunjuknya sebuah slide yang penuh darah, di sekeliling dirinya dan Yonghwa. Sedikit gemetar sembari memegang mulutnya, melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri dalam slide itu.

"Ah, itu. Kau yakin ingin melihatnya?" tanya Minhyuk menatapnya sendu. Pemuda di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Jonghyun itu mengangguk – ragu.

"Kkaja!" kembali ditariknya tangan Jonghyun menuju sebuah pintu lain yang lagi-lagi muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

_.  
_

_Flashback._

_Mentari semakin turun di ufuk barat. Perlahan menghilang di sepanjang horison. Gesekan dua pasang sneakers dengan jalan setapak kecil dengan hiasan bebatuan beradu. Dua orang pemuda tampan itu tengah menuju ke sebuah rumah, yang bisa dibilang mewah dan megah yang berdiri kokoh namun ramah seolah menyambut kedatangan keduanya._

_"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo kita masuk!" ajak pemuda pertama, yang diketahui bernama Yonghwa. Ditariknya tangan Jonghyun – pemuda satunya lagi – untuk segera masuk ke dalam bangunan indah tersebut._

_"Rumahmu tak banyak berubah, ya, hyung. Sejak terakhir kali aku kemari.." ucap Jonghyun kalem mengamati seisi rumah._

_"Hahh, terakhir kali kau kemari pun dua minggu yang lalu! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau baru tiba dari luar negeri setelah bertahun-tahun tak kembali, dan mengunjungi rumah ini deh!"_

_"Hahahaha kau bisa saja hyung!" Jonghyun tertawa. Diikuti Yonghwa._

_"Hyung, mainkan piano itu. Untukku."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Mainkan piano itu untukku."_

_"Sekarang?"_

_"Tahun depan. Sekarang hyung.. ayolah.." _

_"Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku?"_

_"Ah, cepatlah!" balas Jonghyun mendorong tubuh hyungnya itu untuk duduk di kursi piano. "Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku, dengan piano itu."_

_"Ck, lagu apa?"_

_"Terserah."_

_Tak lama, sebuah dentingan indah mengalun dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Keduanya saling menutup matanya dan tanpa terasa sudut bibir mereka tertarik ke atas. Membentuk sebuah ulasan tipis yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. Jonghyun menumpukan tangannya di atas piano itu dan menopang dagunya. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya mengayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu begitu menikmatinya._

_Perlahan dibukanya kelopak mata indahnya, menatap sang pianis itu dalam. Ia telah terjatuh terlalu dalam dari pesona sang pianis. Dan enggan keluar dari tempat itu. Garis rahang sempurna itu tampak semakin sempurna dalam pandangannya. Hidung yang terpahat indah itu juga tampak semakin indah. Dan kedua manik kelamnya begitu dalam dan bercahaya. Entah kata apalagi yang bisa menggambarkan kesempurnaan sang pianis._

_Sama, sang pianis ikut menatap lekat pemuda manis dengan dua lesung pipi di hadapannya itu. Helaian surai legamnya menghiasi keningnya yang teramplas mulus. Wajah manisnya tampak begitu polos dan bersih tanpa noda .Ingin sekali diraihnya wajah putihnya itu dan menjadikannya miliknya seorang.._

_Masih dalam alunan harmoni yang berasal dari dentingan grand piano hitam mengilat itu, keduanya terbuai. Dalam asa yang membumbung tinggi. Meliuk-liuk dalam langit asa mereka yang tak terbatas luasnya. Masih, senyuman bahagia keduanya masih terpatri di bibir masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya musik selesai._

_"Wah, hebat! Sangat hebat!" puji Jonghyun pada pangerannya yang masih menempatkan jemarinya di tuts-tuts putih berdenting itu._

_"Kau senang?"_

_"Neomu! Neomu neomu joahaeyo!"_

_"Jinjja?"_

_"Hm! Daebak hyung! Sarang-ups."_

_"Sarang? Saranghae? Saranghanda?"_

_"Aniyo!"_

_"Sarang-? Katakan padaku 'sarang' apa!" desak Yonghwa dengan wajah berbinar._

_"Sarang burung! Huh."_

_"Ya~ apa kau tersipu? Tidak mungkin kau mengatakan sarang burung! Konteksnya berbeda Jonghyun-ah!"_

_Wajah putih itu kian memerah. Tersipu, tentu saja. Dan Yonghwa terus saja menggodannya tanpa ampun. "Hyung! Sudah!" gerutunya sambil menutupi wajah dengan tangan._

_"Hahahaha! Sarang-apa?"_

_"Andwaeyo!"_

_"Katakan padaku sarang-apa atau kau akan menyesal! Hahaha!"_

_"Aku takkan menyesal, hyung!"_

_"Sarang-apa?"_

_"SARANG-sesuatu!" teriak Jonghyun pada akhirnya. Dan itu cukup untuk menghentikan Yonghwa. Pada detik pertama ia terpaku. Dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan ekspresi syok yang memalukan. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar._

_"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu! Hehehe," Yonghwa terkekeh puas sembari mencolek-colek pipi Jonghyun yang kian memerah. Dengan cepat ditepisnya jari Yonghwa yang asik bermain-main di pipinya._

_"Hyung, sudah.." ucap Jonghyun, lelah dengan segala godaan Yonghwa yang terus mencekokinya habis-habisan. Kemudian dengan percaya diri dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah dapur, menyeduh kopi yang sudah dihafalnya disana._

_Sementara Yonghwa yang berjalan di belakangnya duduk di meja, memandangi Jonghyun dengan senyuman kecil. "Hey, barista tampan. Buatkan aku americano!"_

_"Iyaa.." jawab pemuda berkulit sangat putih itu setengah ikhlas._

_"Hyung, kenapa kau memaksaku datang kemari dan menginap di rumahmu hari ini? Tumben sekali.."_

_"Hanya ingin saja. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Pulang saja kalau begitu."_

_"Aku tidak bilang begitu."_

_"Ya sudah. Apalagi?"_

_"Aish. Emosimu labil sekali. Sekejap menjadi penggoda ulung, sekejap menjadi pemuda terdatar di dunia ini."_

_"Hahaha, it's me."_

_Keduanya terkekeh, menghiasi langit senja yang berwarna oranye keunguan. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah cangkir kopi mendarat pelan di meja berbahan marmer tersebut. Menciptakan sebuah dentingan kecil setelahnya. Dan juga uap dan aroma yang sedap baunya._

_Diraihnya cangkir kopi itu, didekatkannya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan cangkir, diesapnya perlahan, lalu terdiam dan terlarut dalam aroma sedap dan sentuhan lembut americano._

_.  
_

_"Hey, kau pucat."_

_"Ah? Tidak."_

_"Sungguh, sini kulihat." Yonghwa menarik wajah Jonghyun agar mendekat padanya kemudian ditempelkannya punggung tangannya ke kening Jonghyun. Panas._

_"Kau demam, Hyun.. Kenapa memaksakan diri kesini?" tanyanya khawatir, terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Namun Jonghyun menggeleng._

_"Kau yang menarikku kemari hyung,"_

_"Seharusnya kau bilang-"_

_"Sstt, tidak. Jangan khawatir, hanya sedikit demam atau flu" jari telunjuk Jonghyun mendarat manis di bibir Yonghwa, menahannya agar tidak berkata-kata lebih jauh lagi._

_"Tapi kau sakit."_

_"Hyung, diam atau aku akan 'menyerangmu'!" Jonghyun menyeringai dibalik wajah pucatnya. Segera mendapat pukulan manis._

_"Seorang uke tidak biasanya menyerang seme. Harus seme yang melakukannya lebih dulu! Arachi?"_

_"Hahaha. Sejak kapan kau menjadi fujoshi?"_

_"Ah sudah! Cepat masuk kamar dan tidur!" Yonghwa memotong pembicaraan, kemudian mendorong Jonghyun menuju kamarnya. Tak peduli seberapa keraspun usaha Jonghyun menolak._

_Direbahkannya tubuh Jonghyun di ranjang. Ditutupinya dengan selimut hingga sebatas leher. Kemudian berpesan tidak pergi kemanapun sebelum ia kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil air hangat beserta handuk dan baskomnya._

_Jonghyun mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang membentang di hadapannya. Memang hanya putih, tak ada apapun disana. Tapi entah ada apa, bentangan putih itu serasa merengkuhnya hangat, memberinya kenyamanan dan membuatnya ingin berlama-lama berada disana, enggan beranjak. Hingga ambang pintu kembali memunculkan sosok pemuda hangat itu kembali._

_"Jangan banyak bergerak, ya." Yonghwa memasukkan handuk kecil berwarna putih ke dalam baskom berukuran sedang berisi air hangat. Diperasnya handuk tersebut kemudian dilipatnya lalu ditempelkannya di dahi kekasihnya itu._

_Perlahan, dengan mata yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar, Jonghyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Enggan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah manapun._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"A-Aniyeyo,"_

_Yonghwa mengangkat handuk yang menempel di kening Jonghyun, dirabanya suhu tubuh kekasihnya tersebut, sudah lebih baik. "Akan kubuatkan teh madu. Tunggu disini, ya?"_

_Ketika pintu tertutup, Jonghyun bangkit dan duduk di ranjang. Kemudian terbahak, "Hahaha. Hyung, wajahmu polos sekalii, hihihi"_

_"Ini," Yonghwa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jonghyun, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Kemudian, diambilnya cangkir berisi teh madu hangat buatan kekasihnya yang terkenal enak itu._

_"Ahh, mashitta~ gomawo hyung!"_

_"Mm, cheonma. Sudah, cepat tidur!"_

_"Aku belum mengantuk, hyung. Aku tak terbiasa tidur jam segini," tolak Jonghyun merajuk, sedikit manja._

_"Lihat kantung matamu, kau mau kantung matamu punya kantung mata lagi heh? Lalu ia memiliki kantung mata lagi dan terus bertambah lagi, huh?" omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang._

_"Ara, ara.. aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu hyung. Baiklah aku tidur," setengah ikhlas, Jonghyun merebahkan dirinya lagi di ranjang, mengirim tatapan memelas sekali lagi pada Yonghwa. Gotcha, ia tetap dipaksa tidur. -_-v_

_"Cara tidur yang benar itu, tutup matamu. Jangan menatap langit-langit kamar."_

_"Aish, kau mengomel lagi, hyung? Aku mulai berpikir kau seperti noona."_

_"Atau kau mau aku tidur di sebelahmu? Supaya kau lebih cepat memejamkan matamu?" omelan itu terlontar lagi, kali ini sedikit menyelipkan seringaian evil khas Yonghwa._

_"Lain kali saja hyung," entah mengapa, mendengar kalimat tadi Jonghyun merinding. Terpaksa iapun menutup matanya. Daripada menjadi korban, ya kan? *authornya kenapa bikin beginian -_-*_

_"Bagus. Ah, aku akan menemanimu disini. Kalau ingin sesuatu, bilang aku ya?"_

_"Mm,"_

_Jonghyun pun mulai terbang ke alam mimpi. Di sebelah kirinya, Yonghwa menggunakan tangannya sebagai alas kepala. Tentu saja ia tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ancamannya tadi. Jung Yonghwa bukan pemuda kurang ajar._

_.  
_

_Sudah tiga jam berlalu mereka tertidur. Yonghwa merasa ada sesuatu menggelitik telapak kakinya. Terus seperti itu. Sesuatu itu bermain di kaki Yonghwa dengan senangnya hingga Yonghwa membuka matanya yang begitu berat. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membulat sebulat yang ia bisa._

_"AAA! Pergi kau serangga menjijikkan!" serunya reflek. Sontak ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya secara brutal agar serangga yang disebutnya menjijikkan itu segera pergi. Ia berlari-lari sambil memukul-mukul serangga berwarna coklat itu dengan sandal kamar Jonghyun, membuatnya menjadi perkedel hingga ada cairan berwarna hijau keluar dari tubuh serangga tersebut yang sudah tak bernyawa. Cairan itu merembes hingga mengotori lantai._

_Tanpa mempertimbangkan apa yang akan menjadi reaksi Jonghyun, Yonghwa naik ke ranjang. Serangga itu benar-benar membuatnya jijik untuk kembali tidur di tempat tadi. Yah, serangga menjijikkan berwarna coklat bernama kecoa itu memang sudah masuk dalam list 'makhluk yang tak ingin dan tak akan ditemui Yonghwa' semenjak ia masih bersekolah dulu._

_.  
_

_Jonghyun mulai merasa sempit di sekitarnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan berbalik menghadap kanan, tempat yang seharusnya bersih dengan bantal dan tertata rapi. Namun matanya menangkap sekelebat makhluk yang menghalangi pandangannya dan tertidur membelakanginya persis di sebelah kanannya._

_"Hyung! Sudah kubilang jangan naik!" serunya lantang. Makhluk yang ia yakini Yonghwa itu pun berbalik, mereka bertatapan sekarang._

_"Kau saja yang turun! Silakan tidur bersama cairan hijau dari makhluk menjijikkan itu!" jawabnya datar._

_"Apa?"_

_"Tidur disana dapat membuat kakimu menjadi arena bermain kecoa-kecoa menjijikkan. Jadi, aku naik kemari karena tidak mau mengulangi pengalaman horor seperti tadi lagi. Mengerti?"_

_"Hah? Kecoa?"_

_"Iyaa, kau tau, aku memukuli kecoa itu dengan sandal kamarmu hingga mereka mati. Hahaha!" tawa khas ibu tiri Yonghwa pun membahana ke seluruh penjuru._

_"Me-Mereka? Berarti jumlahnya lebih dari satu?" tanya Jonghyun horor._

_"Yep. Sudah, aku mau tidur. Aku takkan berbuat macam-macam. Jadi jangan berteriak padaku lagi, mengusirku turun lagi, ataupun menendangku supaya segera lenyap dari sisimu lagi."_

_"Ck. Awas kau kalau melakukan sesuatu!"_

_.  
_

_Fajar mulai menyingsing di horison Timur. Menciptakan sebaris cahaya berwarna putih yang sangat cantik di kakinya. Semakin ke atas, maka kau akan melihat taburan bintang yang gemerlapan ditemani sang dewi malam yang begitu cantik malam ini. Seolah mengawasi dan menjaga manusia yang terlelap dari segala macam hal-hal buruk._

_Namun keindahan itu bak langsung bersembunyi begitu dua sosok pemuda misterius masuk ke dalam salah satu rumah. Membawa barang yang tak biasanya dibawa orang ketika bertamu. Memakai kostum serba hitam lengkap dengan penutup wajah, dan seringaian picik terukir di kedua sudut bibir dua pemuda tak dikenal tersebut._

_Salah seorang diantaranya berhasil membuka pintu secara paksa. Mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam. Tanpa menyalakan lampu yang dipadamkan pemilik rumah, mereka dengan begitu leluasa melangkah ke tiap-tiap ruangan dengan begitu hafalnya seolah merekalah pemilik rumah tersebut._

_Mereka terburu-buru. Salah satu siku dari satu pemuda tak dikenal itu menyenggol sebuah guci mahal hingga jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras. Tampaknya suara tersebut mengusik pemilik rumah, hingga salah satu pintu berdecit kecil terbuka._

_"Siapa disana?" ujar pemuda yang membuka pintu itu, kemudian menyalakan lampu dan mendapati ada dua orang aneh yang bisa disebut pencuri berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Ia terpaku sesaat. Ia kenal betul dua pencuri ini.. adalah dua orang pencuri yang selalu diburu polisi. Mereka selalu tertangkap, namun selalu berhasil membebaskan diri._

_"Jangan berteriak atau kau akan mati," desis salah satu diantara dua pencuri itu. Sebelah tangannya mengambil senjata api yang disembunyikannya._

_"Kalian.. pergi atau aku akan membuat kalian menyesal." balas pemuda itu tak mau kalah. Raut wajahnya begitu meyakinkan. Sejatinya ia begitu bingung harus melakukan apa. Salah sedikit, nyawa yang harus maju ke arena tempur._

_"Hohoho, jangan bermain-main dengan kami, bung. Nyawamu hanya seujung kuku kelingking, kau tahu? Sangat mudah untuk memusnahkannya. Hahahaha!" keduanya tertawa dengan begitu menjijikkannya._

_"Mundur. Kakimu terlalu kotor dan tak pantas menjejakkan kaki disini."_

_"Hey, jangan berlagak kau adalah malaikat yang tidak punya dosa, Jung Yonghwa yang terhormat!" salah satu dari pencuri itu melangkah mendekati Yonghwa, tersenyum picik dibalik topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, Yonghwa tahu pencuri yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah Park Cho Ah, wanita yang sangatlah dibencinya dan Hyejeong pun sebaliknya._

_"Choa, bukankah seharusnya kau yang berpikir? Kau itu tak berguna dan menyusahkan semua orang. Cih."_

_"Apa? Oh, aku tahu. Jung Yonghwa adalah seorang pemuda yang berani pada wanita. Dasar banci."_

_"Jaga ucapanmu."_

_"Memang begitu kenyataannya. J, habisi dia." Choa menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengisyaratkan supaya ia segera menghabisi Yonghwa. Dan J menurut. Ia mengambil pistolnya dan menjadikan Yonghwa sebagai targetnya._

_J melangkah mendekati Yonghwa yang terus melangkah mundur. Yonghwa terus mencari celah untuknya mengambil sesuatu dan membela diri. Menunggu Choa lengah. Namun wanita itu tetap menatapnya tajam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun._

_Hingga pada akhirnya ia tersudut di dinding. Choa semakin tertawa keras bak nenek sihir. Sedikit lagi, usahanya berhasil. Membunuh seorang Jung Yonghwa._

_"Ahh, J. Sepertinya tidak seru kalau kau yang melakukannya. Biar aku saja." Choa mengambil alih pistol di tangan J, menarik pelatuknya dengan begitu yakin._

_DOR!_

_Seseorang jatuh tersungkur setelah timah panas itu dilontarkan mengenai tulang rusuk sebelah kanannya. Darah segar merembes dengan begitu derasnya hingga lantai penuh dengan warna merah dan bau yang agak amis._

_"Jong-Jonghyun?" dengan mata yang serasa mencuat keluar, Yonghwa membungkukkan badannya, memegang bahu pemuda yang terkena timah panas tersebut._

_"KAU! Takkan kubiarkan kau bertahan hidup!"_

_"Hahaha. Uhh, sepertinya cukup main-mainnya hari ini. See ya Jung Yonghwa!" Choa memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya kemudian berlalu dengan senyum kemenangan, diikuti J di belakangnya._

_"Choa, tunggu pembalasanku nanti." desis Yonghwa menatap punggung wanita itu yang kian mengecil._

_"Oh, tunggu, aku belum puas," Choa kembali muncul di hadapan Yonghwa yang tengah fokus pada Jonghyun. Tangannya memegang sebuah pisau yang mengilat ditempa cahaya lampu. Wanita cantik namun picik itu mendekati leher Yonghwa, kemudian menyayatnya perlahan dan dalam. Cairan segar itupun menetes keluar dan mengotori pakaian di bagian bahu yang ia kenakan. Rasanya perih, amat sangat perih karena darah tersebut bercampur keringat yang sedari tadi bercucuran. Rasanya lebih perih dari ketika kau memiliki pendarahan di lutut kemudian seseorang meneteskan perasan air jeruk nipis kemudian ditaburkan garam dan kemudian kau pukulkan telapak tanganmu tepat di luka tersebut. Bagaimana? Sakit perut?_

_"Bye Yonghwa~! Silakan temani kekasihmu, ia sedang sekarat! Dan jangan cemas, aku akan kembali lagi suatu hari. Hahahaha!"_

.

"Kang. Itu.. aku dan Yonghwa hyung?" Jonghyun terbata usai melihat kejadian penembakan dan penyayatan tersebut.

"Hmm, kau tahu kenapa bisa kau yang tertembak?"

"Ani."

"Kau mau kuberitahu? Saat itu kau mendapati Yonghwa hyung tidak berada di sebelahmu. Kemudian kau keluar kamar dengan tergesa dan berlari melewati mereka yang berada di koridor. Tepat ketika kau lewat, pelatuk senjata tersebut dilepaskan wanita tadi dan kau pun peluru itu bersarang di sekitar rusuk sebelah kananmu."

"Apa? Separah itukah?"

"Ya. Oleh karena itu kau koma dan kini kau ada disini bersamaku."

"Lalu apa tujuannya berada disini bersamamu di tempat ini?"

"Kau akan kuberi tahu nanti."

**To be continued..**

A/N: Waks! Akhirnya rampung! Hohoho! Mianhae kalau kurang greget di bagian penembakannya, baru pertama kali bikin adegan begitu sih.. hehehe.. then, would you give me some advice? Please :)

**Raineze, November 4th 2012**

**See ya!**


End file.
